For example, throwing games and “whack a mole” games can be given as games where a plurality of players can enjoy a game together. With throwing games, a player aims at a target depicted on a monitor and throws a predetermined real object, for example, a ball. Whether or not the ball has hit the target is then determined based on a position where the ball hits the monitor and a position of the target within a game space at this time.
FIG. 11 is a perspective view of an example of a game device that executes a throwing game. The player aims and throws balls constituting a real object at a target located to the back of a case. The thrown balls then rebounds, are collected at one place, and are brought back to the players hand once again. A plurality of players can play this throwing game together at the same time or the game can also be enjoyed by just one player.
Patent Citation 1: Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. Hei. 9-108438.